


Vapor

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [29]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Most of the Seekers had never seen clouds before – Cybertron hadn't really had any. Starscream, however, remembered them from the last time he'd been to this planet. As the others investigate (read: play), he can't bring himself to do anything more than watch.Idea came from tfbunnyfarm on livejournal.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: shots of engex [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 8





	Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically this is right after Starscream gets reprimanded for "testing" the energon cubes in More than Meets the Eye (Part 2) This is assuming/pretending there was at least a day lapse between the end of that scene and the assemblage for the attack on the ruby crystal mine in Burma.

"I wonder what those things are, anyway."

The statement startled Starscream. He had thought he was alone, sitting on a nondescript cliff-face near the newly constructed headquarters. Looking over his shoulder, he found Thundercracker approaching him, Skywarp following behind him. Starscream stared. Certainly they weren't there for silly comforts. It hadn't been the first time he was shot down and ridiculed by Megatron.

Starscream looked back at the Earth sunset. "What things?" he inquired boredly.

" _Those_ things," Thundercracker insisted, pointing at the horizon. Starscream squinted optics at the flaming sunset. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; the sunset looked just as it should. He frowned at his blue wingmate.

"I don't see—"

"The... _fluffy_ things," Skywarp grumbled.

Starscream looked westward once more. "Fluffy...?"

"Yes, those," he said. "They're up there, too." This was illustrated with a purple finger jabbing upward. Starscream tilted his head back, staring up at the puffy white clouds hovering in the slightly darker portion of the sky. "No wonder he gave up being a scientist," he heard Skywarp mumble, and sent his fellow seeker a glare .

"They're just clouds," he sneered. "Nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Thundercracker repeated. "We don't have those things on Cybertron!"

"No, we don't," Starscream agreed. "But they're fairly common on other planets."

Thundercracker grinned at Skywarp. "Hey, I wonder what it would feel like to cut through those things?" Skywarp chuckled agreeably.

"Chilly," Starscream answered dully, staring hard at a point past the cliff-face.

Skywarp frowned at him. "What?" he said. "How would _you_ know?"

Starscream gave him a critical look. "Because," he said slowly, tone oozing sarcasm, "Those clouds are made of ice crystals. Frozen water vapor. H2O. Like the other three-fourths of this Primus-forsaken rock."

"I _know_ what water is," the purple mech growled. "What's up with you anyway?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker agreed, "we all want to go back home. You're not the only one."

Starscream just scowled at his wingmates, but said nothing. He only glared sullenly at the horizon, grinding a heel into the dusty ground. What was _up_ with him, they wanted to know? Oh, nothing, really. Just that he had wondered the same thing, a long time ago. Wondered it out loud. To Skyfire...

He vented air sharply and shook his head, startling his companions into giving him affronted looks. Thundercracker shifted his weight from foot to foot, finally speaking again. "So, you gonna come or what?"

Starscream gave him a vaguely confused look. "Go... where?" The blue seeker sighed, shaking his head. Skywarp made a noise of disgust. "Forget him," he scoffed. "Let's go. We still have the rest of this Earth night until we attack those mines." Thundercracker shrugged, casting a glance back at Starscream, who still didn't seem to be really in the present. He still transformed and followed Skywarp, leaving their third behind to watch them. Starscream stared after them, trying only to watch his fellow seekers, and not to hear an amused chuckle right in his audios. _"Now, why would you wonder a thing like that?"_

Why indeed.

He clenched his jaw painfully, staring out at the orange-bottomed clouds that had swallowed his wingmates, willing away the memory of that patient, soothing voice.


End file.
